mortedarthurfandomcom-20200214-history
Guenever
Dame Guenever is the daughter of King Leodegrance of Cameliard and wife of King Arthur.. Meeting Arthur Her father was besieged by King Rience when Arthur came and he first saw her during the feast after the Battle of Cameliard. (1,xviii) Arthur's barons were pressing him to take a wife, and he asked Merlin's advice. Merlin asked if he loves someone already and he said that Guenever is the fairest and most valiant he ever knew. Merlin agreed but he would prefer for him another one, because she will not be wholesome for him, as she will love Launcelot, but he knew that his heart was set. (3,i) Marriage Merlin went to Leodegrance asking for Guenever's hand. Leodegrance was very happy with the news and sent as a wedding gift the Round Table along with 100 knights and with great royalty they rode altogether by water and land and came to London. (3,i) They married in the Church of St. Stephen in Camelot. (3,v) When Gawaine returned from the quest for the white hart, Arthur and she were displeased with his story, how he refused to show mercy to Ablamar and accidentally killing his lady, so by her ordinance a quest of ladies was set on him. (3,viii) When Tor returned with the white brachet Arthur and Guenever were glad, because he had went far without much equipment. They made great joy when he said his adventures. (3,xi) They were happy the noon when Pellinore returned with Nimue. Hearing his story, she said Pellinore was to blame for not saving the lady's life, and he replied that he was too furious in his quest to stop. (3,xv) When Arthur's lands were invaded, he came to her and asked her to be ready to leave with him, so that she will be safe with him, and he will be hardier when she is close to him. She replied she is at his command and will be ready with him, so on the morning they departed with their fellowship and went to the north, and camped in a forest near Humber. (4,ii) While Arthur and Guenever had laid, they were attacked at night. A wounded knight came to tell them to save themselves. With Kay, Gawaine and Griflet they rode to the river to pass over it, but the waters were too rough. Arthur asked her to choose whether he stay, because she'd be killed if they capture her; she replied that she prefers to die in the water than in their enemies's hands. Then the five kings approached them with spears, but Arthur and the knights killed them one by one. The Queen was set in a barge and as she departed she praised Kay for his prowess, and promised to honor him among the ladies. After the Battle of Humber she was summoned back and was happy with the victory. (4,iii) Due to Morgan's machinations, Arthur was sent away from Camelot, to be killed by Accolon, but when her plan's didn't go well, she attempted to leave Camelot. Guenever refused to give her leave, saying that she should wait for the return of her brother, but she insisted that she has urgent tidings that can't wait. (4,xiv) When Arthur eventually returned from the abbey of nuns, Guenever and all the barons were very glad. Arthur told them about his adventures and all marveled and Morgan's treachery. (4,xv) When Arthur departed for the Roman War, and resigned the Queen to his lords, she made great sorrow for the departing of Arthur and Launcelot, and swooned so that the ladies took her into her chamber. (5,iii) After Arthur was crowned emperor at Rome, he returned and landed at Sandwich where Guenever came to meet him. (5,xii) Because of Launcelot's increase in prowess and noble deeds, Guenever had him in great favour above all other knights, and he returned the love, more than all other ladies and damosels of his life; for her he did many deeds of arms, and saved her from the fire through his noble chivalry. (6,i) It was even rumored that Launcelot loved her and she put an enchantment on him so that he won't love any other. (6,x) Two days before the Assumption of our Lady, Arthur with Guenever and Margawse arrived at Castle Dangerous for a tournament organized by Dame Lionesse, and there was all manner of royalty of all minstrelsy. (7,xxvii) Some days later she accompanied Arthur's fellowship who went to reunite with Gareth, and later they, and other kings welcomed Lionesse who came to arrange her marriage with Gareth. (7,xxxiv) While she and Arthur were in Whinchester Pedivere came to them carrying the body of his wife, sent by Launcelot, and said how he killed her of jealousy. Guenever said that he did a shameful and horrible deed and a great rebuke for Launcelot, although he is not famous in many countries. She ordered him to make a good change for himself, and bear the body of his wife with him on horseback unto Rome, and until then he should never rest one night "whereas ye do another", and he should lie with the corpse if he goes to any bed; once there, he should receive his penance from the Pope. (6,xvii) Category:Queens